vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102717-i-am-bad-at-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Want my advice, Have fun. cupcake what those negative people say. A game is meant to have fun on not be stressed or beat your self up over. I am not the best engi ether but i have fun playing my chua. Not only that but i personally don't pvp or dungeon. i play pve and have fun. | |} ---- ---- 1- What build are you using? 2- Ask for specific class help in that class area you will usually get better information than just in general. 3- Stick with it, to keep it simple most of battles in this game are nothing more than a semi-complex dance. Once you get the moves down you will feel like freaking Michael Jackson in Moonwalker. 4- Ignore Moonwalker reference as it maybe an age test ty. | |} ---- ---- do you use a gaming mouse? my guess would be no, get yourself a mouse with extra buttons, bind all your movement to the mouse, practice and learn your new setup. win. | |} ---- R-Naga here still haven't done movement to mouse yet though pretty happy with the settings I personally have now. If anything i'm getting the R-Tartarus next. :D Just need more room on my desk. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes, Engineers are also good at housing. | |} ---- I never got into logitech stuff just didn't seem the build quality was good. And at the OP there is a very large thread on how to adjust your settings to your play-style just search key bind or naga. | |} ---- Well I play esper... never tried engineer but I am done with those kinds of classes since I played similar things in the past. I just feel weak. I guess I cant really make much progress like my friends if I play 30-60 minutes every couple days lol. I got so behind I got discouraged XD | |} ---- I'm guessing that the problem might be a lot simpler then that. It might just be a matter of not having the reflexes or coordination to move sideways, activate run and double tap dodge. If he's an engineer and he's attempting to dps while avoiding a tele, then dpsing while moving could also be slowing him down. @ OP What exactly are you doing when you try to avoid telegraphs? -do you strafe and walk out of them? -do you strafe and sprint out of them? -are you backpedaling or walking backwards out of them? -do you turn your character to face a safe direction and walk/run forward? -do you double tap dodge out of them? -a combination of the above? -are you attempting to dps while doing any of the above? If you are dpsing just so you know when you dps on an engineer while moving, it slows your movement speed. If you are just getting flustered when you have to move out of a telegraph then you need to find the quickest way of moving out of them and do that. IMO dont double tap dodge if you are trying to move out of an AOE. Save double tap dodge for when you get stunned and you have to move out of AOE. When you see a telegraph pop up just stop dps and strafe away, sprint if you can. What about your keybindings...are you able to do your full rotation without having to look at your keyboard? Are you able to move and keep up your rotation? you done necessarily have to be moving out of aoe, just movement in general. Can you move and dps at the same time? | |} ---- uhhh....i think he's hinting that you are a bit off topic...we're trying to help the OP out with his engineer. | |} ---- I got a Logitech G600 but the handling is worst then my old deathadder and it effected my game performance, call it quits and got a naga 2014 and suddenly my problems were gone. | |} ---- | |} ---- You realize the G600 is 100x more customizable than the Naga, right? The Naga is actually more likely to have defects than the G600, on top of that. | |} ---- This game, I have noticed can get very frustrating real fast. It's still relatively new, just keep going along at your pace. Don't let it get to you, once it does it no longer becomes worth playing. There's lots of videos on youtube and guides out there to help you through rotations, movements and fights, you should definitely check them out. As some have suggested too, a gaming mouse is a beautiful thing with Wildstar because it is so movement heavy. I use the Razer Naga, personally. Keep in mind though if you do go the route of a gaming mouse, practice! Reworking how you game completely messes you up in the beginning and it takes some getting used to. Good luck! | |} ---- The problem is the G600 is smaller than my razor mouses so even if I could customise the button layout I still can't handle it well. | |} ---- I've had the Naga for years, never had a problem. | |} ---- The Naga is notorious for sensor issues. Not saying it's going to happen to everyone, but I had 2 crap out on me. Nothing says fun like being in the middle of a raid and my Naga decides it only wants to let me move my mouse along the Y axis. But yeah, they took the cheap route on the sensor and it shows. It also has issues with double clicking. The G600 is definitely bigger than my Naga. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow. wut notsureifsrs facepalm That's enough of the General section for today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Back in ye olden WoW days of 2004-05, I used a Logitech MX700 wireless mouse. Charge lasted for several days of use and weeks of standby, especially if you replace the standard batteries with some good Li-ion rechargeable ones. I still have the mouse, and an MX518 for when I want it to be wired. | |} ---- ---- ---- I did that just by rebinding my keys. Action 8 is bound to F (use is bound to E), action 7 is bound to Q, action 6 is bound to one of two thumb buttons on my mouse, and 1-5 are as normal. | |} ---- ---- ---- <3 I'm one of those people who really thinks gaming peripherals are a waste of time. The best FPS player I ever knew, who had made money playing professional chess as well, would launch nukes in MW2 and was on the leaderboards for CS with a freaking wireless logitech laptop mouse that was like 5.99 at Wal-Mart. | |} ---- You don't need a gaming mouse, but my life is certainly significantly easier and more convenient since getting one with side mouse buttons. But that goes for most things in life. You don't NEED it, but it's certainly nice to have. | |} ---- ---- Definitely. The only 'gaming' peripheral I have is my mouse (Which was a gift). I use a cheap $6 keyboard and a $1 mouse pad. I love my headphones though. They were $55 (Got them on sale for $35.), but I like the sound and mic quality, so it's not necessarily a pointless expense either. :) | |} ---- ---- ----